


How Can I Keep You Safe...

by Plentysaid



Series: Prompt List Fics [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Season 5 Spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: Gil hadn't looked at Greg all day... He couldn't... If that had been Greg in that box, he didn't know what he would have done... Season 5 finale spoilers.





	How Can I Keep You Safe...

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath of Nick's kidnapping and rescue.  
> Prompt Fill: Angst...

 

It had been a trying day for everyone – all of them on the team and it had affected Gil the most. It was his guy, he was in charge of them - of looking after them. It could have been any of them, it could have been Greg. If it had been Greg, Gil was unsure what he would have done. He hadn’t spoken to him for most of the case, he had to keep his distance. Catherine had told him about Warwick’s blow-up at him and he didn’t go to talk to him – to either of them, he knew that Greg was shaken up by it and he had tried to find Gil to talk, but Gil shot him down, he continued to process until there was nothing left for him to process.

Seeing Nick in that hole, he felt numb, he let his eyes glance over to Greg for the first time, he was pale and looked as nauseous as he felt.

Once they had shipped him off in an ambulance, Conrad had offered to drive them back to the lab – Gil, Sarah and Greg all went in the same car and Brass took the other car back to the lab. Ecklie had called the rest of swing and Nightshift in, to take the evidence back to the lab.

Gil watched as Greg curled himself into a ball and rested against the window, he had never seen him looking this vulnerable before and he didn’t want to ever see him like this again. He watched Sara, her eyes were glued to his reflection in the mirror and he knew that she would want comfort, too. He only had enough to give to one, though, and he knew what one that was going to be.

“Brass is going to take you home, Sara. Eat, rest and I’ll see you in a few days.” Gil threw over his shoulder and gave her a soft smile. Greg didn’t move from his spot as they reached the lab, Gil wanted to comfort him right there and then, but knew that Conrad would have something to say. Sara had no fight in her, not today, she knew what was going to happen, so just nodded and got out of the car, giving Greg’s knee a squeeze, but he didn’t respond to her.

“I can take him home, too, if you want, Gil. Let you get some rest. He’s in shock.”

“I’m aware of that, Conrad. I’ll take care of him. Something tells me that he’s not going to be okay on his own. I’ll set my spare room up for him.”

“Look after yourself, too, Gil. Consider your team back together. I’ll sort it out in the morning,” he patted Gil on the shoulder and got out of the driver’s seat and walked back into the lab. Gil switched seats and drove Greg to his. He didn’t speak to the younger man for the entire journey. Once he was on his drive, he opened Greg’s door and undone his seatbelt.

“Come on, Greggo, let’s get you warmed up,” he whispered, taking the younger man by the arm and helping him get out of the car and into the house. Once inside, he took his jacket and sweater off, it was then that Greg looked up at him.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, his voice was quiet. “You didn’t… Every time I came to speak to you, I was shot down, and I… I just needed to be close to you. I didn’t want to… I just wanted to be in the same room as you for longer than thirty seconds.”

Gil silenced Greg with a bruising kiss, pulling him closer by his hips, running one hand through his messy hair. Greg fell into the kiss, his arms moving up to fist Gil’s shirt. He only pulled away when he tasted the tears on his lips, and realised that it wasn’t from Greg, but from himself.

“Greggo, what if I had lost you? What if it had been you?” his voice was strained, and Greg couldn’t look at him, his eyes focusing on the collar of Gil’s shirt and blinked his own tears away.

“I’m here,” he uttered. “You nearly got yourself blown up. When I saw that building go up, I… Gil, it was the worst thing imaginable. Stop trying to get yourself blown up.” The latter comment was supposed to be said in jest, but it didn’t come off that way. It never did.

Nothing else was said between them as Greg pressed his lips haphazardly on Gil’s and pulled at the older man’s shirt. Their lips barely leaving each other’s – only to pull Greg’s undershirt off as they made their way into the bedroom.

Gil pushed him onto the bed, Greg panting and reaching out for whatever he could grab, but Gil took his hands in one of his and pinned it above his head, straddling his lap and kissing him harder, nipping at his lip and smirking against him as Greg started to moan at that. Gil knew just how to push his buttons, but it wasn’t about that tonight, no. It was about them both being here.

It didn’t take long for them to both be completely naked and Gil had spun Greg over and had found a bottle of lube in the dresser, he prepared him quickly, no teasing, nothing. He just needed Greg. He ripped open a condom and pulled it on, steadying Greg’s hips, who was already fisting at the bed, waiting, muttering about being touched. He pushed into Greg quickly and didn’t give the younger man much warning before thrusting his hips hard and fast, he held his hips and Greg turned to try and see him, to touch him. He needed more contact than this. He whined and moaned, making delicious noises that made Gil whimper. He pressed his back against Gil with a groan and kissed his neck, his chest anything that he could reach, muttering his name repeatedly.

Gil pulled Greg as close to him as he could. He wrapped one arm around his chest, holding him close, nipping his neck and shoulders, his other hand, wrapping around Greg’s hard and leaking cock, moving his hand slowly, contrasting his movement of his own hips. It didn’t take long for Greg to start moaning and begging for release and he lost control, coming hard, panting Gil’s name; Gil rocked Greg through his orgasm, before coming hard, he pulled him down on to the bed and cleaned them up, disposing of the condom and holding Greg close to his chest.

They laid in silence for a while, Greg played with the hair on his chest, a small smile playing against his lips. Greg didn’t want this moment to end, he didn’t know what would have happened if it was Gil that had been in that box. They wouldn’t have found him, they knew that. Greg knew that if he was in that box, he wouldn’t have lasted as long as Nick had. That bullet would have been through his skull before they would have found him.

“Don’t think about it, Greggo,” he breathed, finally. “I can hear the thoughts whizzing around your head. We’re both here, Nick is safe, and I am not going to let you get hurt. I promise.” Greg nodded against him, but he knew that he couldn’t stop Gil from getting hurt if it ever happened.


End file.
